yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
I Am One with the Ocean (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of I Am One with the Ocean. One day, Mickey Mouse, Stanley and Ford Pines brought Dipper, Mabel and their friends to Motunui. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford, You and Grunkle Stan including Mickey and the others been here before? Ford Pines: That's right, Dipper. A lot has chanced since we first brought the whole tribe to visit the Magic Kingdom. Herbie: (beeping) Soos Ramirez: Hey, Dudes. Look! Then, They spotted the Island of Motunui. Stanley Pines: We're here, Kiddos. Motunui. Mickey Mouse: It's more beautiful then I remembered. Mabel Pines: Yeah, I can't imagine why. When they came to the island, The whole tribe came to greet them. Moana: Greetings! Dipper Pines: Who is she? Mickey Mouse: Hiya, Moana. (chuckles) Good to see you again. Moana: Hi, Mickey. Good to see you too. Chief Tui: Welcome, Old friends. What brings you all the way to our island? Ford Pines: We're on vacation, Tui. These are mine and Stanley's great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Dipper Pines: Nice to finally meet you and your tribe, Moana. Mickey has told us a lot about you. Moana: Good to finally meet you and Mabel too, Dipper. That night, Everyone was enjoying the village festival. Chief Tui: Moana, Tell them how you restored the Heart of Te Fiti. Moana: Are you sure, Dad? Chief Tui: I insist. Mabel Pines: Yeah, Moana. Tell us how you do that. Moana: Glad you asked, Mabel. Giselle: (beeps excitedly) Louis: Yeah, Giselle. I'm excited too. Vanellope Von Schweetz: Same here. Moana: When I first left our island, I didn't how to be a way finder. Sina: You were self taught back then. As Moana told them her story, Heihei pecks at Soos' shoe. Soos Ramirez: (chuckles) Heihei's a funny chicken, I like him already. The next morning when Mabel came in front of the ocean, She was afraid of going anywhere near it. Mabel Pines: I don't like the look of this. Dipper Pines: What's wrong, Mabel? Mabel Pines: The ocean looks scary. Stanley Pines: Oh, Come on. It can't be that bad. Mabel Pines: (as Stanley carried her) Grunkle Stan, Don't! Stanley Pines: Get over it already! Ford Pines: Stanley, Stop! Forcing Mabel into ocean won't work that way! Mabel Pines: (as Stanley puts her down and got away from the ocean) I'm just scared. Chief Tui: It's okay, Mabel. It's okay to be scared, I was afraid of the ocean too. Then, He realized how Mabel felt being afraid of the ocean. Chief Tui: I know you scared, Mabel. But sometimes, You just have be brave enough to conquer your own fear Mabel Pines: I'll try, Chief Tui. At the stone shrine, Dipper found the first conch shell on the stones here Moana placed. Dipper Pines: The first conch shell on the stones. Moana: That's right, Dipper. Do you know what that means? Dipper Pines: A new generation of an ancient legacy being reborn. Chief Tui: Exactly, It was Moana's decision to make after her return home. Dipper Pines: So, Why didn't you go with Moana to Te Fiti, Chief Tui? Chief Tui: Because all my life, I've forbidden Moana from going beyond the reef only to protect her from any storm. I couldn't save my best friend from drown long ago. But ever since Moana left with Mickey, Donald, Goofy and their including the your great-uncles, I couldn't burn the ancient canoes. Because I've learned how it took me to realize how overprotective I've been until now. And she was a lot like me in the past. Just then, Archimedes came to warn his friends. Archimedes: Merlin! Ford! Everyone! Ford Pines: It's Archimedes! Merlin: What's all the ruckus, Archimedes? Archimedes: Kylo Ren has send the other villains on Hades' behalf to steal Te Fiti's heart. Moana: Not if we stop them first. Chief Tui: Go with the others, Moana. I'll stay and make sure no one leaves until you return. As Moana nodded, She and her father hugged in hopes to reunite again soon. As the adventure begins, Dipper, Mabel and their friends sailed across the sea with one big canoe. Herbie: (beeping) Benny the Cab: You got that right, Herbie. It's gonna be one heck of an adventure yet. Mabel Pines: (covers her eyes) I can't look, I don't want to drown! Mabel couldn't stand the ocean, Moana helps her overcome her fears of it. Moana: It's okay, Mabel. The ocean is a friend, It chose me to guide my people. Dusty Crophopper: She's right, Mabel. Then, The ocean tries to be friendly to Mabel. Mabel Pines: The ocean, It's kinda friendly. Moana: Told ya. Then, Dipper noticed a giant hawk coming their way and turned out to be Maui. ???: ???, . ???: ???, . ???: ???, . ???: ???, . Then, ???. Maui: Kakamora! ???: Kaka... what? ???, . ???: They're... kinda cute. ???, . ???: ???: ???, . Nick Wilde: (???) Ooh... (falls to the ground) Really? Blow dart in my butt cheek. ???: Baymax: ???: Baymax: ???: Later, . Mabel Pines: Ocean: Mabel Pines: Ocean: Mabel Pines: ???, . Moana: Maui: Mabel Pines: Dipper Pines: ????, . ?????: At last, . Dipper Pines: ????: ?????: ????: Nothing gonna stop us! Suddenly, . Hades: Hello! ????: ?????: ?????: ????: Then, . Ursula: Morgana: ????: ????: ?????: Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225